Revelations And A Glass Of Wine
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: Owen and Cristina receive the shock of their night when Callie and Erica goes home and starts kissing on their front door.


**A/N:** Just a little something I thought of. Hey, if Callie and Erica spent all of their lesbian loving time in Callie and Cristina's apartment, they were bound to get caught sometime, right? And I am loving the major general and Cristina. Hope you like it! :)

**Revelations and a Glass of Wine**

---

"Cardiothoracic, huh?" Owen asked as Cristina finished narrating to him the story of her first apartment. Bonding over their masochism, they decided to spend their common free time comparing stories. It was one of those my-life-sucks-more-than-yours type of thing, which, oddly, they found secret comfort in. He took a sip from his wine.

"Did I tell you he won a Harper Avery?" she continued, finding herself clawing on the new wooden kitchen table Callie bought (for entertaining purposes, she added.) "And that bastard didn't even think to thank me."

"I bet they'd revoke that Harper Avery once they bring mister fancy shmancy cardiothoracic surgeon on the field, where he's forced to stop an aortic bleeding in the midst of exploding bombs and machine guns," Owen commented, huffing arrogantly, implying that he had done such a feat. "He's going to have a fit when he finds out that the scalpels were stolen by the enemy camp and that he has to use a pocket knife to do the operation."

"He _was_ rather obsessive compulsive," Cristina mused, laughing along with Owen. She had to stop herself after her second glass of wine or else she knew that he just might be Burke number two.

"I have a better one," he said, "we were assigned to Baghdad, and it was at the peak of—"

The front door opened, revealing Callie and Erica _Hahn_, giggling about some waiter they saw at a restaurant. Cristina was about to greet them when suddenly their lips met in a passionate kiss. Owen got down from the counter, smirking, and Cristina watched in shock, her mouth agape. Upon opening her eyes, Callie saw the two people eyeing them from the kitchen. Cristina looked like she'd seen a ghost, and the new head of trauma probably had too much wine. As Erica was leading her to the bedroom, she squeaked for her to turn around.

"Oh," she said under her breath. She looked at Callie, then back to Cristina whose expression hasn't changed since they walked in.

"We'll leave you two alone," Owen finally said, breaking the awkward silence. He dragged Cristina to her bedroom. "I'll get her coat and we'll be on our way," he assured.

"Did you see that?" Cristina asked as Owen shut the door. "Callie and Hahn? Did you see that?" she repeatedly pointed to the door and pressed her ear to the wall, eager to hear more details that she can relay to Meredith and the rest of the hospital.

"Oh, I _saw_ that," Owen answered, his eyebrow cocked. He walked towards Cristina, who was still busy eavesdropping, and turned her around. He leaned down, their faces separated by only an inch, and licked his lips. He kissed her softly, then, pulling away from the kiss but still keeping the close distance, handed her a coat. He heard her exhale. "Let's go," he said, his voice soft and deep. Cristina's eyes were still closed.

It was only when Owen let go of her waist that Cristina snapped back into her senses. He walked out of the room and Cristina, still reeling in from the encounter, followed shortly, fiddling with the coat pockets as she did. Cristina saw that Callie was finishing the bottle of wine that they opened straight from the _bottle_, and that Hahn was unsure of what to say or what to do, as Owen smiled at them. "Callie," Cristina greeted, "Dr. Hahn."

Callie glanced at her and continued drinking, and Hahn barely nodded at her acknowledgement. Cristina grabbed her keys and went out. "Don't wait up," Owen said cheerfully. "She probably won't be spending the night here," he winked.

"She's going to run to Meredith Grey, isn't she?" Erica asked, turning around. Callie had just finished the bottle and was going for Cristina's unfinished glass. "Grey. Who lives with Shepherd. And Stevens and Karev."

Callie shrugged. "Not if Hunt can help it," she put the glass on the sink, then, added, giggling, "tonight, at least."

---

**Please review! :)**


End file.
